F.E.A.R
Romanized Title F・E・A・R Japanese Title F・E・A・R English Title F・E・A・R Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1999 Romaji sonna ni kowain nara soitsu wo riyou shite goranna yo namakura no shinzou ni kyoufu no chikara de hi wo haitemina yo kusarikake no joune wo ikki ni bakuhatsu sashichai nasai majirike no nai nenryo de chi wo gutsu gutsu odora shichai nasai mikiwamero mikiwamero mikiwamero aite wa dare nandaro? soshite doko ni iruno ka? kore wa jibun ni shika yarenai koto hoka no dare ni datte dekiya shinain da chicchaku buru buru furueru kurai nara abareroyo Dance with the Fear dare mo ga nita yo na shoujou kakaete mo ga iteru Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah Dance with the Fear ano suka shita oo mukou no yatsura ni suki na koto iwashite yare yo aitsura hito ga kokeruno wo te gusune hiite matte irundatte hima dakara hito no fukou de waraitakute shou ga nain darou? ushinau koto ni obie nagara sukoshi zutsu ushinatte ikunda me wo akero kokyuu shiro ki wo nukuna atarashii saibou ga sakebi koe wo ageru yuuga na sekai de inemuri koku sonna hi ga itsuka kurun darou ka keikaku doori ni koto ga hakobu hodo amakunai Dance with the Fear yoki senu chinji to te to te wo tsunaide korogareyo Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah, Dance with the Fear kekka no shireta game kara ashi wo arae dareka no ii naryatteru nara hikkuri kaese Dance with the Fear fuman wo tara tara tarena ga sunnara kaete mir Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah chicchaku buru buru furu furu kurai nara abarero yo Dance with the Fear kome tsubu hodo no pride wo daiya no youni hikarasete Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah, Dance with the Fear Shall we dance? Dance with the Fear, Dance with the Fear, Dance with the Fear Japanese そんなに怖いんなら　そいつを利用してごらんなよ なまくらの心臓に　恐怖の力で火を入れてみなよ くさりかけの性根を　一気に爆発さしちゃいなさい まじりけのない燃料で　血をグツグツ踊らしちゃいなさい 見きわめろ　見きわめろ　見きわめろ 相手は誰なんだろ？　そしてどこにいるのか これは自分にしかやれないこと ほかの誰にだってできやしないんだ ちっちゃくプルプルふるえるくらいならあばれろよ　Dance with The Fear だれもが似たよな症状かかえてもがいてる　Dance with The Fear yeah yeah yeah Dance with The Fear あのスカした大向こうのやつらに　すきなこと言わしてやれよ あいつら人がコケるのを　手ぐすねひいて待っているんだって ヒマだから　人の不幸で笑いたくてしょうがないんだろ？ 失うことにおびえながら　少しずつ失っていくんだ 目をあけろ　呼吸しろ　気を抜くな 新しい細胞が　叫び声をあげる 優雅な世界でいねむりこく そんな日がいつかくるんだろうか 計画どおりにことが運ぶほど甘くない　Dance with The Fear 予期せぬ珍事と手と手をつないでころがれよ　Dance with The Fear yeah yeah yeah Dance with The Fear 結果の知れたゲームから足を洗え だれかのいいなりやってるならひっくりかえせ　Dance with The Fear 不満をたらたらたれながすんなら変えてみろ　Dance with The Fear　yeah yeah yeah ちっちゃくプルプルふるえるくらいならあばれろよ　Dance with The Fear コメツブほどのプライドを　ダイヤのように光らせて　Dance with The Fear yeah yeah yeah Dance with The Fear English If you're as afraid as that, try using that fear Inside that shrinking heart of yours, light a fire into the horror Your nature of being chained down, blow it up in one breath With pure un-mixed fuel, go and make your blood dance vigorously See all clearly, see all clearly, see all clearly Who're you afraid of? And where's he now? This is something you have to do yourself No one else can do this for you If you're shaking all over, just let it go wild—Dance with the Fear Just like everyone, hold this illness under your arm—Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah Dance with The Fear Letting those good-for-nothing guys say whatever they want Clench your fists and wait for them to fall on their own Just because you have so much free time, Is laughing at the misfortune of others something you can't help? While you keep being afraid of losing, you're actually already losing bit by bit Open your eyes—breathe and focus Use those fresh new cells to raise your voice into a shout Conquer that numbing sleepiness in this elegant world Wonder when that day is gonna come? Somehow the progress isn't going according to plan—Dance with the Fear Go hand in hand with failure and move toward the unpredictable— Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah Dance with the Fear The result of the game's been announced—wash your hands of it now Just like the advice that somebody gave you, turn failure into success—Dance with the Fear Let dissatisfaction clear and try to change—Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah If you're shaking all over, just let it go wild—Dance with the Fear Make your rice-grain pride exude brilliant light like a diamond—Dance with the Fear Yeah yeah yeah Dance with the Fear Shall we dance? Dance with the Fear, Dance with the Fear, Dance with the Fear